


Biting

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Bite Kink, Biting, Claiming Bites, F/M, Love Bites, Mating Bites, NSFW ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: Every inch of her would bare is mark





	Biting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> Literally just Biting. Have I mention i LOVE biting?

It had started low, a deep burn his gut. He wouldn’t deny that it had been stroked to life with a quicker and more destructive vengeance then he was used to, each little mewl and moan from her lips sending shock waves through his form, his own deep rooted growls spilling into the space between him.

Her skin was hot under his hands, body arching as his lips ghosted over her skin, Red brown eyes foggy as he nipped along her body. His fingertips dug into her skin, pulling her closer, watching as her flesh gave way under his nails, bright red that stained her so beautifully.

His gaze narrowed when that little rivulet slid over a bite mark on her side.

He couldn’t hold back the growl, or stop himself from moving forward, tongue sliding out to trail along her, up her skin to lick away the blood, her body arching into his mouth.

“You’re mine, Circee…”

He spoke against her, before his teeth sank harshly into her side, right over the bite mark. She cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure, even as he bit down harder, making sure that it would be his mark over her body, that any trace of the other was gone.

“You will only bare my mark… I’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
